Issei Hyoudou: Revenant Dragon (REDACTED) Emperor
by kaminosamma
Summary: a different world, one where raynare was forced to kill issei, one where she showed up a few minutes earlier stopping him from getting the flier, one where issei is determined, one where he dies, one where he defies death. issei x raynare pairing, harem genderbends personality twists op issei less perverted issei issei has a sister... a brocon sister... and she thirsty and thicc


_sacred gear_

**demonic**

'thoughts'

"speach"

[author notes]

(jokes/unsaid words)

*sound effects*

~flirty tone/ teasing~

**disclaimer: i own jack shit apart from the story line... mostly parts may be derived / originating from other fanfiction,anime series,books,films and miscellaneous artworks however this is mostly accidental outside of references and key story points in the dxd manga timeline. all characters apart from some labeled as [oc] are owned by there respective owners. i will use other characters,weapons,powers and concepts from different shows /manga but this is not a crossover it will very loosely follow the dxd storyline and WILL contain scenes of graphic violence,sexual references and nudity if you under the age of 16 i cannot condone reading this novel at all if you under 18 some chapters will be labeled as !18! at the top and you should skip these. **

**[A/N:if you can give me feedback and try not to just complain.]**

** do not ask for updates unless it has been more then three weeks since my previous upload. This book will probably never end unless i die. You are all free to make alternate versions of this timeline and story or borrow any of my modified concepts on condition of you mentioning that the concept/story idea was mine and pointing people at my story as well .now enough of me talking and read the story.**

'This fucking hurts' I looked up to see her, Yuuma or whatever her name is crying near uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry , I'm so sorry" Yuuma looked at me sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why are you crying" I laughed 'god that hurts' "I'm the one that just got stabbed" I coughed up blood and fell over but something stopped me.

"If I didn't they were going to kill me and you anyway." she sobbed as i realised it was her arms holding me 'Oh she stopped me'  
"If you survive this please run"

"I can't do that Yuuma, my fami-" a sweet taste pressed itself to my lips cutting off what i was about to say

"Please you don't understand. This town is full of so many dangerous things!" she half shouted at me.

"The worst thing in this town is a pair of..." I paused to cough up another mouthful of blood "perverts and they don't have any interest in me. atleast i hope not anyways" I tried to force a chuckle but I just coughed painfully. 'feels like i got stabbed in the chest or... oh yeah forgot for a second there'  
"If Ii were possible, I'd pray to god that you would live and run away from this town"

"..." I dragged my way to the fountain and put my back against it with help from yuma(?) "you know I really enjoyed the date even if I will die."

"Raynare ... you should know my real name, I'm so sorry but i really do like you, love you even

"If you die one day..."i felt the life slipping away and i pulled her closer hugging her " i hope we meet again when you join me in heaven"

The life faded from issei's eyes and his limbs fell limp.  
raynare continued hugging his body for several minutes sobbing loudly into his shoulder as she screamed in anguish

"CURSE YOU, YOU BASTARDS KOKABIEL AND DOHNASEEK" her head facing the sky and tears staining her face she wailed into the empty night in pain and loss of the boy who stole her heart in less then a week.

Eventually running out of breath to scream and tears to cry she slowly unraveled her wings and arms from his corpse. she laid him down next to the fountain and closed his sobbing she placed her braceleted hand in his grip and bent over, inching to his forehead she pressed her salt stained lips to his now cold forehead before reluctantly pulling herself away to head back to the church and inform the others it was done.

If she had have turned she would have caught it the creature which sat upon the branch of the tree watching the exchange. A crow with feathers a midnight black and eyes of a bloody scarlet. studying the now dead issei with a feverous stare.

A silent silver electric like pulse shifted around just under issei's skin beginning with the left hand and crawling through his veins up his arms into his heart before splitting into two. one heading downward pulsating though one leg after the other before returning north through his abdominal veins while the other reached down his untouched arm and returning before slipping up into his right eye the other finally traversed into the left eye and suddenly, as if struck by lightning his body lurched up. he puked out a large portion of dark blood before coughing violently eyes yet to open.

slowly standing up stretching each of his fingers and limbs he clicked his neck to one side and then the other, almost like he testing his body, he repeated this set of actions twice more before clenching his fist and standing still a moment.

in rapid action his eyelids burst open revealing his eyes now flaring with that same electricity that coursed his body.

he appeared almost the same although his iris now stained red and skin a much paler shade except for one major difference his veins bulged with a black bile In place of blood with a visible hue upon his skin creating a weblike pattern following his arteries throughout his body.

He uttered but a single word with a gentle tone defying his near demonic looks. "raynare"

he glanced at the hole that ran through his abdomen a few inches above his pelvis as it slowly filled with the strange black bile tah filled hsi veins and watched as it writhed like a mass of ants before smoothly dissipating into his now fully repaired body.  
He took a stumbling few steps unused to the lack of feeling before re-balancing and walking calmly away from the fountain .

if your where to stand in front of hin the moonlight would be reflecting of his blood stained skin while he held a menacing glint in his eye. his now paler complection and ghoulish appearance would have probably scared you shitless.

issei glanced at the dark bird as it flew toward him finding perch on his shoulder. His gaze lingered a second more before returning forward to his pace and heading towards his home.

After all, he had school tomorrow.

**I hope you like the prologue to this book im starting. Welcome all to...**

**Issei Hyoudou: the revenant dragon ■■■ emperor**

**x out acedia**


End file.
